Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to the field of agriculture, and more specifically to the use of topographic data in the field of agriculture
Brief Description of the Related Art
In the field of agriculture, irrigation systems water crop fields, and tile systems manage water drainage in crop fields. Often, irrigation and tile systems are “sub surface,” or installed underground. Networks of pipe and/or tubing are installed underground for both systems, including main collector lines and a number of outlets. Outlets drain excess water into non-crop areas or drainage ditches which move the water away from crop fields. One or more junction boxes may be installed to check flows, sub mains, and drains. Irrigation and tiling systems are placed to provide the surrounding topography the best possible water supply and drainage. Additionally, outlets are placed where they are best protected from erosion, settlement, rodents, silting, shifting and damage by machinery and livestock. Discharge outlets further must be placed above the natural water level or bottom of a drainage ditch so that discharged water can drain freely.
Generally, this requires drainage to be staged at various grades, effectively using gravity to effect draining. However, where needed, pumps can be installed to facilitate drainage.
In order to properly position and install sub surface systems, contractors must assess the topography of the land. To do so, a topographical map of the area is prepared. A topographical map represents a three-dimensional land surface on a two-dimensional plane, for example, a map on a piece of paper. A topographical map uses lines and symbols to represent features in relation to the earth's surface. Terrain shape and elevation are depicted with contour lines.
To prepare a topographical map, a survey must be taken to determine horizontal and vertical measurements of various elevation points. These horizontal and vertical measurements can be gathered either by using a Global Positioning Systems (GPS) or surveying from a known benchmark. Specific elevation points are triangulated, and topographical maps are developed by hand from the triangulated data set.
Using the topographical map, an engineer and/or contractor, typically, uses the information to design a tile system. The topographical map further provides elevational information that is especially important to programming machine tools used to install the tile system.
Other current systems collect data points using survey grade, Real-Time Kinematic (RTK) Differential Global Positioning Systems (DGPS). In order to generate a topographical map from the RTK system data, the collected data must first be transferred to a CAD program. The latitude, longitude, and altitude coordinates must be converted into a datum set for compatibility with CAD. The profile is then developed in CAD. Automated installation machines are grade controlled using the topographic map, and use the latitude, longitude, and altitude data generated by the RTK system. To use the topography data generated by CAD, the x,y,z datum sets must be converted back to latitude, longitude, and altitude data points. This repeated conversion degrades the precision of the data point locations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,155,935 and 7,315,800 disclosed a system and method of managing the design and installation of agricultural water management systems. Another aspect was the provision a comprehensive system and method of managing the design and installation of water management systems, which reduces the amount of interface equipment, and reduces cost. The system and method provided comprehensive design and installation management for water management systems. Maps and grade profiles were created from data collected by Global Positioning devices in the field. Latitude, longitude, and elevation were triangulated from GPS data to develop contour, grade, and profile maps, used to design irrigation and drainage systems in real time. Customer billing information and vendor pricing information were then produced from map and grade profile data. Interfacing and machine control for machines used to install irrigation and/or drainage systems were generated from contour, grade and profile data. Data was exported and imported in common file formats for efficient data exchange.